Am I Infected ? !
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Awalnya Patamon memang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya terinfeksi, sampai saat ia merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada ekornya yang pendek itu. Saat itulah, ia menyadari alasan Takeru membawanya pulang dari kantor Koushiro yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu jugalah ia akhirnya meminta Takeru untuk menghabisinya jika infeksi tersebut mempengaruhinya sepenuhnya, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Meicoomon


**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-20? (ongoing). Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

 _Summary: Awalnya Patamon memang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya terinfeksi, sampai saat ia merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada ekornya yang pendek itu. Saat itulah, ia menyadari alasan Takeru membawanya pulang dari kantor Koushiro yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu jugalah ia akhirnya meminta Takeru untuk menghabisinya jika infeksi tersebut mempengaruhinya sepenuhnya, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Meicoomon sekarang._

 **Warning:** Kokuhaku spoiler. POV Patamon. Short fic.

* * *

 **.**

 **Am I Infected?!**

 **.**

* * *

 _'Untung saja, aku dapat bertindak cepat. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Takeru begitu saja. Kalau dia mau aku pulang kesini bersamanya, pasti karena dia benar-benar membutuhkanku disini.'_

Itulah yang kupikirkan saat aku tiba di apartemen Takeru siang ini. Hari ini, Takeru tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk membawaku kemari, walaupun permintaannya itu sempat ditentang oleh Jou yang tadi lebih dulu mendatangi kantor Koushiro.

 _'Untung Koushiro sedang tidur, jadi kami hanya perlu meyakinkan Jou untuk membiarkanku pergi dari sana,'_ pikirku, _'tapi sekarang, Gabumon dan yang lainnya pasti sedang iri padaku, karena walaupun kantor Koushiro jadi satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk kami berlindung dari infeksi yang mengerikan itu, hal itu tidak akan bisa memutuskan hubungan antara kami semua dengan partner kami masing-masing. Lagipula, kelihatannya Koushiro sedang sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini.'_

 _'Koushiro terlalu memaksakan diri. Untung saja Jou berhasil meyakinkannya untuk tidur.'_

Di apartemen, seperti biasa, aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama dengan Takeru. Bermain bersama, makan malam bersama, bercakap-cakap sampai akhirnya malam pun datang dan kami memutuskan untuk tidur…

Hari yang indah… Malam itu, aku bahkan bisa tidur dengan pulas, lebih pulas daripada saat aku tidur dalam ruangan server yang dibuat oleh Koushiro bersama dengan Gabumon, Tailmon dan yang lainnya.

Walaupun begitu, keesokan harinya aku baru menyadari sesuatu hal, bahwa hari-hari yang indah itu akan segera berakhir… setidaknya untukku.

Beberapa jam setelah Takeru berangkat sekolah, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada ekorku. Awalnya, aku hanya sedikit merasa geli, tapi kemudian perasaan itu berubah menjadi sedikit nyeri, seperti tertusuk beberapa batang jarum yang halus tapi tajam. Sebentar kemudian, aku juga merasa kesemutan.

 _'Ada apa dengan ekorku?'_

Penasaran, aku menoleh kearah ekorku untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi disana, dan saat aku mengetahuinya, aku terkejut. Beberapa titik hologram merah muncul di sekitar ekorku, dan hologram itulah yang menyebabkan perasaan-perasaan yang aneh itu.

 _'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_ pikirku, agak panik, _'Apa aku… sudah terinfeksi?'_

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi di kantor Koushiro kemarin, lalu menemukan sesuatu yang janggal disana…

 _'Kemarin Jou datang duluan, lalu dia merapikan kantor itu dan menyuruh Koushiro untuk istirahat… Tak lama setelah itu, Takeru datang, dan aku langsung keluar dari ruang server untuk menyambutnya. Kemudian Gomamon dan yang lainnya mengikutiku keluar dari ruang server… Takeru memelukku, kemudian aku menatap wajahnya, dan setelah itu, aku… Aku hanya ingat tiba-tiba pelukan Takeru jadi lebih erat, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, tapi yang jelas, aku mendapati bahwa beberapa buku milik Takeru yang tadinya berada diatas meja disebelahku sudah terjatuh di lantai saat aku sadar.

 _'Apa aku yang menjatuhkannya?'_ pikirku sambil memandang heran kearah buku-buku tersebut, _'tapi aku…'_

Aku lalu teringat bahwa setelah Takeru melonggarkan dekapannya, aku melihat ada luka berdarah di lengan kirinya, dan ia langsung mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan.

 _'Luka itu… kelihatannya belum ada disana saat Takeru sampai di kantor Koushiro,'_ aku berpikir keras, _'Jangan-jangan… aku juga yang menyebabkan luka itu, sama seperti buku-buku ini yang tanpa sadar kujatuhkan… tapi apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan sampai membuat lengan Takeru terluka begitu?'_

 _'Tunggu sebentar! Kemarin, sebelum makan malam, aku merasakan… sesuatu yang asin di gigiku. Rasanya seperti… darah,'_ akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu, _'Jangan-jangan aku… tanpa sadar menggigit lengan Takeru dan berontak di pelukannya. Itu sebabnya dia memelukku erat sekali, sampai akhirnya aku sadar…'_

"Aku melukai Takeru…" bisikku pelan, seiring dengan air mataku yang mulai menetes, "Aku mulai terinfeksi…"

 _'Pantas saja, Takeru sempat mengungkit-ungkit soal infeksi massal saat ia meyakinkan Jou untuk mengizinkannya membawaku pulang. Ternyata Takeru takut kalau aku menularkan infeksi yang kuderita.'_

 _'Tapi bagaimanapun, Takeru benar. Ini lebih baik daripada aku harus tetap disana tapi yang lain juga ikut terinfeksi. Kasihan mereka kalau harus ikut terinfeksi hanya gara-gara aku.'_

"Tapi, kalau aku masih ada disini, masih ada kemungkinan aku akan menularkan infeksi ini kepada mereka…" kataku kepada diriku sendiri, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

 _'Kemarin, Jou bilang digimon-digimon yang terinfeksi harus dimusnahkan… Kalau sekarang aku terinfeksi, artinya mereka semua harus… memusnahkan aku…'_ aku menghapus air mataku, _'Ya, itu satu-satunya jalan yang terbaik untuk semuanya.'_

Aku melihat ke jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar Takeru.

"Takeru akan sampai disini beberapa menit lagi," ujarku sambil bergegas merapikan kembali buku-buku yang kujatuhkan tadi, "Aku tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihanku padanya. Aku akan tetap tersenyum meskipun pada akhirnya aku harus membicarakan tentang 'solusi satu-satunya' itu kepada Takeru."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Takeru membuka pintu kamar. Akupun menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum yang lebar di wajahku, sebelum akhirnya, aku mengakui bahwa aku sudah tahu tentang infeksi yang kuidap…


End file.
